Client One
by Le26199
Summary: J. Jenks and his final confrontation with Jasper and Bella. Just a little conclusion to Breaking Dawn.


Ok. So I'm not totally sure about this story but I wanted to give Jenks a go... Anyway review and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just taking them for a Joyride...

**Client One**

Jason Jenks was sweating. It was a cool day and a steady breeze was being supplied by the expensive air-conditioning unit he had just had installed. One of his early clients had even mentioned discomfort as they said goodbye, clasping Jenks clammy hand briefly before darting hurriedly out of the icy office. On any other day Jenks would have hurried after and apologised to such a high priority client. But not today. Today he snapped the door shut, rang his receptionist and cancelled all of his other appointments for the afternoon. Ignoring her protests he shuffled over to his desk and fell heavily into his chair. Lying his head on his desk he tried to steady his breathing. Why him? He was a good citizen. So he had gotten involved in a few illicit activities. What high rolling lawyer hadn't? Money was hard to come by and you had to do what you could to survive. So why was it him that had to interact with 'Client One' as Jenks had always thought of him. Why was Jenks continuously plagued by phone calls similar to the one he had received at 8.00 that morning.

'Jenks? I will arrive this afternoon at 2.00 for an appointment.'

That was it. No other questions or inquiries, no apologies for the late notice, not even a name. 'Client one' didn't waste time with pleasantries. And like all the other times Jenks had recieved such a phone call, he had spent the rest of the day in painful anticipation. Really, he thought as he blotted his sweaty neck absently with his now grimy handkerchief, it was a miracle he still allowed these visits. Surely he had saved enough money now to retire. To live out the rest of his days in peace? He thought of his old employer, the one from whom he had inherited all of his clients, both legal and otherwise. Perkins had been 64, not a bad age to retire but Jenks had been scornful of what he viewed an early retirement. With so much money to be made how could someone drop out of the game? He still remembered Perkins last words as he packed up his desk that would shortly be Jenks. "Don't let the job consume you. When you feel its too much, drop it. That's what my boss told me and that's what I'll tell you." Perhaps, Jenks thought, it was now time to get out of the game. This couldn't be healthy. He was only 56 but felt much older. Perhaps it was time to retire somewhere peaceful. Somewhere hot. Somewhere far away from America, away from.... He paused in his musings to glance at the clock. 1.45. Fifteen minutes left. He felt his heart speed up, his adrenaline beginning to race.

Jenks could still remember his first meeting with 'Client One'. That's what Perkins folder had called him. A folder that looked to date back to Perkins original employer. 'Client One' had few details recorded on him. Just a name, 'Jasper', whose last name fluctuated between Cullen, Hale and Whitlock. He also had a list of usual associates, faceless names as 'Client one' usually chose to finish his documents himself. On the day that Jenks first met him, 'Client one' had stalked into the office with no warning, no appointment, not even a knock on the door. Just as Jenks had opened his mouth to crossly demand 'what the hell he thought he was doing', he had been hit by a feeling which had..... Jenks shuddered. That feeling. That horrible, black, hopeless feeling. Every time he encountered 'Client One' the same emotion washed over him, nearly drowned him. By the end of the first visit 'Client One' had Jenks completely under his thumb. There were to be no requirements, no questions and no authorities. He knew even as he left work early and lay on his bed trying to regain control over his racing heart, that for as long as he lived he would never tell a soul about 'Client One'. About how not only did his emotions feel... exploited... in his presence, but about how he never seemed to change. 'Client one' seemed ageless. Ageless and unnaturally beautiful. And his skin...his hand as he shook it... always so icy. And they way he sometimes looked at Jenks, as though..... Jenks shivered glancing again at the clock. Seven more minutes. No this definitely wasn't healthy. It was time for him to step down. 'Client One' could become someone else's problem. This would be his last appointment. And at least, he reflected, he had received a phone call. Usually if he received a phone call the job wouldn't be so rushed. It was when 'Client one' raced in unexpectedly, his eyes a predatory red colour, his unnaturalness being thrust so abruptly upon Jenks that.... No, no today would hopefully be more relaxed. Not pleasant, but not so completely terrifying.

Jenks breathed out deeply to steady his nerves. He had actually been hoping not to be contacted by 'Client One' again. The last time he had been contacted by a 'Cullen', he had met with not 'Client One' but his supposed sister-in-law. This was unprecedented, and completely contrary to his usual interactions with 'Client One'. Bella, as she had asked to be called, had been pleasant to work with, generous in her payment, and overall a much more peaceful interaction than any of his previous encounters with 'Client one'. She was still as unnaturally beautiful, her hand had been just as ice cold as 'Client One's', but in her presence Jenks had felt enormously secure, like he wasn't in danger if he got to close. Her eyes never wandered down his neck and she had remained relaxed, not tensing unexpectedly and looking at him with a hungry expression. No, Jenks thought ruefully, it was a shame she hadn't decided to become the new family representative. He had thought she was perhaps in danger last time, her eyes had been filled with a hopelessness that made him sympathise for her. Perhaps she hadn't survived, or had disappeared. Such things were surely not unusual in whatever world it was that both her and 'Client One' had emerged from.

A ringing intterupted his thoughts. His secretary's voice sqwacked over the speaker. "Mr Jenks, there are some...." Before she could finish, before Jenks could do more than tense, the door was pulled forcefully open. Jenks clambered to his feet, his heart pounding as he swung to face the door, only for....

"Scott! How lovely to see you again. I hope you are well." Bella glided gracefully into the room, her beautiful face curved in a gentle smile, her cool hand briefly gripping his own before stepping back to a comfortable distance. Behind her 'Client One' shut the door with a snap and nodded at him. Jenks braced himself for the emotionless blackness that usually embraced him, only to be surprised when it didn't come. He looked up to see 'Client One' give a rueful smile at Bella who had turned to scowl at him.

Jenks swallowed, "Bella, its lovely to see you again. And you as well Clie... Mr Hale. Please take a seat." Bella immediately folded into the offered chair, but 'Client One' remained standing, an amused expression on his face.

'Client One' cleared his throat. "Jenks, Bella has requested that she take over from me as representative to you from our family. We have come today to inform you and to ensure you know that I.... that all of our family is aware of the change." 'Client one' nodded slightly as though he had recited what he meant to, before raising his eyebrows at Bella as if to say 'There... Happy Now?'.

Bella smiled at me. "Of course if this would inconvenience you, or if you would simply prefer, Jasper could continue as..." I cut her off, trying to keep the excitement from my voice. "NO! No Of course what ever your family has decided I will.... It would be my honour to serve you Bella." I felt my elation spread, the pounding in my heart slowing. No more terror, no more unexpected visits, no more fear for my life....

Suddenly I felt my elation twist horribly, my insides curling, a sudden coldness being sucked through my body. I looked up to see 'Client One' scowl at me. "Please be aware that I expect your work to remain perfect, I expect you to give Bella the same respect you would give me.... or I will take over the negotiations again..." I gasped, fighting for air. "Of course, of course... naturally I will treat Bella with absolute respect... I will always... please...." Suddenly the horrible sensation disappeared. I looked up to see Bella looking at me sympathetically. "Jasper, please wait outside. I will join you in a second". 'Client One' lifted an eyebrow before spinning and disappearing out the door for what I sincerely hoped was the last time.

I felt an hand on my arm and raised my eyes to meet Bella's golden ones. "Scott, I'm so sorry about that. I hope we can construct a working relationship based on friendship." She smiled at me gently before rising and extending her hand which I jumped to my feet to shake. "Until next time Jenks". She gracefull twirled out of the room, her long brown hair swinging behind her.

I fell back into my seat and drew my hands up to my face, breathing deeply until I stopped shaking. Ruefully I noted and disregarded my schedule for the rest of the week. Perhaps a small holiday was in order. A celebration. A bit of relaxation before I came back to work. I am still only 56 after all. Still much to young to drop out of the game. And hopefully that was the last time I will ever have to encounter 'Client One'.....

* * *

Outside Bella hit Jasper playfully in the arm. "Do you see what I mean! That man is beyond terrified of you! You nearly sent him into an early grave". Jasper laughed. "Like I said, fear works best in most working relationships. But I said what you wanted me to say, so now its your turn to hold up the bargain. I want Edward out of mine and Alice's mind for 10 days." Bella sighed. "Fine. But that is the last time you ever come near that poor man. And if you even think of stealing Edwards Volvo again, the deal is off. He almost went berserk last time...."


End file.
